Giraffe
Spectacularly tall, the giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis, Say it: JUHR-AFF-uh KAMM-UHL-AWP-URD-al-USS) has a very long neck with a short, upstanding mane, and high shoulders that slope steeply to the hindquarters. The legs are also long. The giraffe’s neck is made up of the same number of neck bones (vertebrae) as most mammals, including humans, but they are much larger and linked by ball and socket joints for improved flexibility. The specific name of the giraffe comes from the Latin ‘camelopardalis’, meaning ‘camel marked like a leopard’, owing to their buff background with brown blotches, which helps to camouflage them in the dappled light and shade patterns created by the trees they feed on. Roles * It played Slim in A Wildlife's Life * It played Nicholas "Lanky" Schimdt in African Animals, Inc. * It played Andrina in The Little Mer-Vixen (NatureRules1 Version) * It played the Statue of Liberty in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Tyrannosaurus Dinozord in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers Gallery 6a giraffe, reticulated - bsp - rwc.jpg Giraffe.jpg Rothschilds-giraffe.jpg IMG_7531.JPG File:Two Giraffes.jpg giraffe2.jpg Reticulated_Giraffe_LG.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-99.jpg|The Lion King (1994) lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) TLK3 Giraffe.png|The Lion King 1½ (2004) fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6309.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3850.jpg|Tarzan 2 (2005) PPG Giraffes.jpg TLG Giraffes.png|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Dexter's Lab Giraffes.jpg PPG Reboot Giraffe.png dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|Dumbo (1941) Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4462.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-4610.jpg|The Wild (2006) zambezia-disneyscreencaps.com-2177.jpg Phineas and Ferb Giraffes.png TWT Giraffes.png Giraffe (Wild Kratts).png Muppet_Giraffe.jpg animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-3195.jpg Miraculous Ladybug Giraffe.png Simpsons Giraffe.png Reticulated Giraffe (Blue Fang).jpg Adventure Time Giraffe.png SJ Giraffes.png TTTE Giraffe.png Rugrats Giraffe.png NatM Giraffe.png GIRAFFEARTWORK.png Giraffe (Alphabetimals).png TLETC Giraffes.png|The Little Engine That Could (1991) LaCCB Giraffe.png JEL Giraffes.png 2710.jpg Giraffi.png Gerald.PNG Giraffe.PNG ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-168.jpg|Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) zoo jail.png IMG_7764.JPG Cats Don't Dance Giraffes.png|Cats Don't Dance (1997) Allison_Janney.jpg IMG_7846.PNG IMG_7741.PNG|Sing (2016) IMG_7916.JPG IMG_3591.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) IMG 8629.PNG WNSB Giraffe.png IMG 0384.PNG IMG 5460.JPG IMG 5089.PNG Life.of.Pi Giraffe.jpg|The Life of Pi (2012) Giraffe in Tinga Tinga Tales.jpg 070324_cabelas_african_next_06.jpg 021633.jpg 04_28_mission_big_game_trophy_complete.jpg AFRIKA_7.png IMG_3676.PNG TRAoBQ Giraffe.png Elephants, Zebras, Monkeys, and Giraffes.jpg Geraldine the Giraffe.png Giant Giraffes.jpg|Stanley (2001-2007) Leapfrog Elephant.jpg IMG_3745.PNG Casper giraffe.jpeg Superbook Giraffes.png Why Does the Giraffe Have A Long Neck.png|Just So Darwin (2006-2007) Babar Giraffe.png|Babar (1989-1991) See Also * Okapi Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Mammals Category:Giraffids Category:Giraffes Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:The Little Engine That Could Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Zambezia Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Jungle King Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:The Problem Solverz Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:A Goofy Movie Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Gazoon Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Outfit7 Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Teletubbies Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Marsupilami Animals Category:Junglies Animals Category:Heathcliff and the Catallic Cats Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Southwick's Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Topeka Zoo Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Open Range Zoo Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:National Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:National Zoological Gardens of South Africa Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals